The Unexpected Fairy Tail
by MrsDragneel1203
Summary: It's the Fairy Tail gang in high school! Classes and teachers and drama oh my! However, something happens to ten of its students. What is known as the impossible quickly becomes possible, and what they saw as normal quickly gets left behind. What is happening to them? "He controls everything." "Who's 'he?"
1. Prologue Part One

**It's Monday in Magnolia.**

 **The date is X792 and it's 9:45 in the morning.**

 **There are many people out and about, minding their own business. But, there are hardly any teens around.**

 **Probably because they are all in high school.**

 **There's Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, the all-girls school Mermaid Heel, and the all-boys school Quatro Cerberus.**

 **But there's one high school that's really popular and acts more like a family than a school.**

 **It's name? Fairy Tail.**

~Lucy~

I was hurrying to get my books out of my locker because I was running late to Mr. Macao's class. Even if he teaches the most _boring_ subject of all time, I still need to keep my grade up in there.

I finally got my got my stuff out of my locker when the bell rang.

Shit, I'm late.

I jogged the rest of the way to the class, cursing the fact that my locker was far away from my destination. When I got there, class was already in session and Mr. Macao was already teaching.

"You're late Ms. Heartfilia," he said reproachfully.

"Sorry sir," I said with my head slightly bowed.

"Just try not to be late again." he said. "Take your seat please."

I nodded and quickly scanned the room, spotting my blue-haired best friend in a seat reading a book with an open seat next to her. I hurried over and sat down next to her, startling her out of her wits.

"Oh my goodness you scared me Lucy," she said breathlessly. "Why were you late, where were you?"

"I was on my way to my locker when Natsu and Gray came running down the hall while being chased by Erza," I explained to her quietly, my voice low enough that Mr. Macao didn't hear me.

"Oh jeez, what did they do now?" Levy asked exasperatedly.

"Well…" my voice trailed off as I remembered what happened earlier today.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _I was heading to my locker to get my books for History class. Even if Mr. Macao was teaching it, it doesn't excuse it of being dreadfully dull. I was about to turn the corner when I heard voices shouting in the hallway._

" _We're sorry Erza, we didn't mean to!" two voices shouted simultaneously._

" _YOU'RE SORRY?! SORRY DOESN'T BRING IT BACK! I' GOING TO SKIN YOU TWO ALIVE!"_

 _I couldn't stop the shudder that rolled through me. There's no mistaking Erza's voice, which means that the other two must be Natsu and Gray. A second later, when I rounded the corner, they crashed into me, sending all three of us tumbling to the floor._

 _I groaned as I sat up holding my head. I looked to the other two to see them holding each other with terrified facial expressions. I turned around to see what they were looking at and almost screamed in terror._

 _Erza was stalking towards us with a murderous expression on her face and a chair leg in one hand. How she managed to rip it off I never wanted to know, but it was clear she planned to use it on the two boys next to me._

 _I stood up slowly and approached her like I would a wild animal. "Erza, try to calm down," I said as calmly as I could._

" _I WILL NOT! THEY NEED TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE! I WON'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT!" she shouted menacingly._

" _What did they do that was so bad?" I asked timidly._

 _She took a deep breath before admitting tearfully, "They...t-they ruined my strawberry cake!"_

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

I finished telling Levy what happened and she sighed. "Those two idiots will never learn will they?" she asked.

"Doesn't seem likely," I answered dryly.

"Ladies, will you be so kind as to be quiet. I am trying to teach here." Mr. Macao said sternly.

We looked around and saw everyone staring at us while trying not to laugh. "Sorry sir," we said in unison as we faced forward again.

For the rest of class we payed attention to what he was teaching - even though I was fighting sleep the entire time.

~Levy~

The bell rung, signalling the end of class. Both Lucy and I had free periods so we went outside in the gathering space. Most of the Junior High kids had lunch at this time and chose to eat out here.

I searched the crowd until I saw blue hair.

"Wendy!" I called out to her.

She turned around and started waving at us, a smile on her face. "Levy! Lucy! Over here guys!" she called out. I linked arms with Lucy and we walked over to her.

Wendy walked up and gave Lucy a hug and then me. We sat down at one of the benches and began talking. "How were your classes Wendy?" Lucy asked her.

"They were great! Well, except for English. That class is hard and the homework looks impossible," Wendy said dejectedly.

"Well I can help you out when we get home. English is my best subject after all, along with writing." Lucy said proudly.

Wendy looked up excitedly. "Really!? Oh thank you Lucy!" she said while throwing her arms around her.

I couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

Lucy parents adopted Wendy when Lucy was ten years old. When they passed away four years later, Lucy became an emancipated minor so she could look after Wendy instead of them becoming separated. Wendy absolutely _adores_ Lucy.

"Hey Levy, isn't that Gajeel?" Wendy asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I quickly turned in the direction she was pointing and saw him.

Gajeel Redfox.

The guy a lot of people are afraid of but to me, just seems like a guy acting tough. And since he's friends with our friends we see him everyday.

"Aren't you going to go over and say hi?" Lucy asked teasingly.

I felt my face go red as Wendy giggled. "Why would I?" I asked, trying to sound actually confused.

"Oh come on Levy. Both me and Wendy know about your crush on him," Lucy teased.

"I-I um.." I tried to come up with something but my mind was blank. Meanwhile Lucy and Wendy were laughing so hard they had to hold their stomachs.

"Well what about Natsu?" I shot at her and she shut up immediately. Natsu was her best friend but she's got this ginormous crush on him too. Only me and Wendy know about it though.

"What about him?" Lucy asked with a red face.

I giggled. "You really want me to say it out loud?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. Before she could answer though, the bell rung, signaling that the period is over.

She hurriedly jumped to her feet. "Oh would you look at that it's time to go I'll see you at lunch bye Levy," she said quickly and ran away.

Me and Wendy sweatdropped and facepalmed in exasperation. "I'll talk to her when we get home," Wendy said as I stood up.

I grinned at her. "Ok Wendy. See ya later!" I said to her as I turned to go class.

"Bye Levy!" she said behind me.

 **Me: Yay! First chapter is up!  
Natsu: Why didja make me and Gray get beat up in the first part?  
Gray: Yeah that's not a good look.  
Lucy: I thought it was pretty funny.  
Levy: Yeah me too!  
Natsu: Lucy! You're supposed to be on my side!  
Wendy: But in her defense it was pretty funny.  
Erza: Yes quite funny.  
Gray: Oh you're a piece of—  
Me: SILENCE! THIS IS MY STORY SO MY RULES! OK MINNA!?  
Everyone: Aye sir!**


	2. Prologue Part Two

~Jellal~  
I got to chemistry a few minutes before the bell was scheduled to ring so I took a seat and pulled out a book to read. The classroom slowly started filling up but the teacher wasn't here yet.

I rolled my eyes at that.

It's always like him to be late, I should be used to it by now. I heard loud arguing in the hallway as the bell rung for the start of class. As usual, it was Natsu and Gray.

"What'd ya say idiot!?"

"You heard me stripper!"

"You looking to get punched beady eyes?!"

"I'd like to see you try droopy eyes!"

Before the first punch was thrown however, someone grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks and slammed their faces together. "Stop this foolishness at once!" she yelled.

I chuckled. Of course it was Erza Scarlet.

"A-Aye," they both said weakly.

Erza stepped over them and proceeded to take a seat next to me. She took out a notebook and pencil but didn't start to write. Instead, she just twirled the pencil absently, a faraway look in her eyes..

"Everything ok Ms. President?" I asked her jokingly. In student council elections last week, she got voted President and I was voted Vice President.

"Huh?" she said as she looked at me. "Oh... yes I'm fine. Those two...argh! Why do they insist on always acting like children?" she asked furiously.

"We may never know the answer to that question," I answered wisely.

She laughed at that. "I guess so. Where's Mr. Gildarts?" she asked as she looked around.

"He's late...as usual," I said dryly. Erza gave an irritated sigh just as he walked in the room.

"Sorry class. I ran into an old friend and she...er, um, we had to catch on stuff," Gildarts said with a grin.

"He means that he was flirting with her and lost track of time," Gray said in a bored voice.

"Be quiet Gray," Gildarts said sharply. Gray simply rolled his eyes at the comment. Gildarts started class and I saw Erza taking notes on the subject. It's well known not to interrupt her when she's concentrating on something but I really had to ask her a question.

I tapped her arm. "Erza," I whispered to her. She looked my way and her eyes flashed dangerously. Damn, I better make this quick.

"Are we still going to have the student council meeting today?" I asked her quietly. The dangerous look left her eyes as my question registered in her mind.

"Oh," she said, "yes, yes we are. Send the email out."

"Ok then," I said as I pulled my phone out. I quickly typed an email that explained the meeting and sent it to members of student council. After that, class was pretty uneventful, probably because Natsu and Gray were both asleep and weren't fighting. When the bell rang both jerked out of their seats and unto the floor.

"Didja just push me stripper?!"

"How the hell did I do it when I was asleep stupid?!"

They got in each others' faces and Natsu was going to say something else but a bone chilling voice stopped him.

"Are you boys fighting?" she asked in an icy voice.

Both boys wrapped an arm around the other one's neck. "Of course not Erza!" Gray said nervously. "We're best friends, right Natsu?"

"Aye," Natsu answered in an equally nervous voice.

"Good. I'd hate it if you guys fought," Erza said coolly. She walked over to them and grabbed their shirts. "Let's go to lunch!" she announced loudly as she dragged them out the classroom. I laughed and followed them out. Lunch might just be interesting.

~Juvia~  
I sat down at the table where me and my friends eat at. Gajeel was already there.

"Hello Gajeel," I said to him cheerfully.

"Hey rain woman," he answered me without looking up.

I pouted. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" I asked him.

"Because whenever you're sad, you seem to have a rain cloud following you around." he answered in a bored tone.

I rolled my eyes and looked around to see if I can spot any of my friends. Or Gray, whoever came first.

Not a lot of people know this, but I have a _very_ huge crush on him.

I mean, who wouldn't? His dark hair and eyes and his personality? Gods, I could faint right here just thinking about him. The only people who know about my crush are Lucy, Levy, Erza, Gajeel, and Jellal. I can't bear the thought of Gray finding out, or even worse: Mirajane.

I internally shuddered at that. She's the school nurse but she's also the school's matchmaker. She's known for always getting two people who she thinks are perfect for each other involved in her schemes. And sometimes they don't work out and it only embarrasses the couple.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone calling my name. "Juvia!" I heard them call out.

I looked up and saw Lucy walking towards us. I smiled and waved her over. A couple a weeks after I met her, I thought that her and Gray had a thing because they're really close, but it's just a brother-sister type thing, not a romantic one.

"Hey Juvia! Hey Gajeel," she said.

"Hey bunny-girl," he said without looking up.

"Ya know, I do have a name," Lucy said irritably.

"I know...it's bunny-girl," he said, still not looking up.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. At that moment four more of our friends showed up at the table. They were Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Jellal. Although, I haven't got a clue why Erza was dragging two of them by their shirts.

They sat down at the table. "Hello everyone," Erza said.

"Hello Erza."

"Hey Erza."

"Sup' scary woman."

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu said as he sat down next to her.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Hey Natsu, what's up?" she asked him.

"Can I have some of your food?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're always thinking about food," she said.

"But I'm really hungry!"

"So go get some food from the lunch ladies."

Natsu gave her puppy dogs eyes and and stuck out his bottom lip. "Please..." he said in soft voice.

She looked at him for a second before she sighed and pushed her tray over to him. "Go ahead," she said in a bored tone.

"Yes!" Natsu said happily. He slung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a swift hug before grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it.

I nudged Lucy and said, "You're such a pushover."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey guys!" I heard a girl call out. We all turned to see Levy walking quickly towards us.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy called out to her.

"Sorry I was late, I stayed after to talk to Mr. Wakaba," Levy said breathlessly.

"You're always working shrimp," Gajeel said to her, while actually LOOKING at her.

She gave him a stern look. "That's how you get into college Gajeel," she said.

"No fighting!" Erza yelled out.

"Yes ma'am," Levy and Gajeel said simultaneously. We all ate our food in silence after that. I kept sneaking glances at Gray the whole time I was eating. I was glad he never looked up from his food because if he caught me staring at him I would be humiliated. After a while, the bell rang and we all headed back to class.

 **Me: So I hope this chapter was ok!  
Lucy: Why did you write me as a pushover?  
Levy: Probably because it involved Natsu.  
Me: Yep, pretty much.  
Erza: Why are the boys always fighting?  
Jellal: *laughs* That's like asking why the sun shines.  
Gajeel: They are a couple of idiots.  
Juvia: Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.  
Gajeel: Oi! I resent that!  
Gray: She has a point.  
Me: Can you guys PLEASE STOP TALKING!?**


	3. Prologue Part Three

~Natsu~  
FINALLY! Last class of the day for me is gym. Gildarts teaches it, even though he does Chemistry too. Today he's gonna let us play volleyball and I'm sooo hyped! Gray's on the other team and I can't wait to crush him.

On my team it's me, Lucy, Jellal, Elfman, and Juvia. Over on Gray's side it was him, Alzack, Gajeel, Bixlow, and Evergreen. We were totally gonna win. I was internally grateful that Erza wasn't here cause no matter who's team she's on she can get pretty scary.

"Ok Natsu, serve the ball!" Gildarts called out.

I grinned and threw the ball up and smacked it over while yelling, "Prepare to taste dirt stripper!"

Unfortunately he managed to smack it back over here. "There's no dirt here dumbass!" he yelled back.

The ball sailed to the back of us but Elfman hit it back over. "Its manly to play sports!" he yelled out.

Evergreen jumped high enough to send it back towards us. "I'm a woman, not a man!" she shouted.

It was coming my way and I jumped up to send it back over but I missed. I heard it hit the ground behind me. "Dammit!" I said in anger.

I looked up and saw all of Gray's team with horrified looks on their faces. I rolled my eyes at them. "Jeez guys, don't look so scared that I missed the ball, it's not that big a deal."

Gray made a sound of irritation. "You're such a dumbass. Take a look behind you."

Ok, now I'm confused.

I turned around and saw what he was talking about. Lucy was on the ground holding her head while Juvia was next to her talking quietly and holding her shoulders. The volleyball lay a foot behind her.

Now I understood. "Holy shit! Lucy got hit by the ball!" I said loudly as I hurried over to her.

"No shit Sherlock," Jellal said sarcastically.

"It's not manly to be an idiot." Elfman said to me.

"Then how can you be called a man?" I heard Evergreen yell back at him.

"You ok Lucy?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The ball hit my head and I fell over and hit it again against the floor. I am a little dizzy though."

"Natsu, can you please take Lucy to the nurse's office? Let's make sure she doesn't have a concussion," Gildarts said from across the room.

I nodded and helped her stand up. She looked a little wobbly so I put her arm around my shoulders and my arm around her waist to keep her upright.

I looked at Gildarts and said, "I'll be back." We left the gym and made our way towards Mira's office. I was feeling kinda guilty that Lucy was like this. If I didn't miss the ball she wouldn't be in pain right now.

"I'm sorry Lucy," I told her.

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" she asked me.

"If I'd been able to hit the ball you wouldn't have been hurt," I said as I avoided making eye contact with her.. I didn't want to see the accusing look in my best friend's eyes.

To my shock, however, I felt her lips press against my cheek. I turned to look at her and found she was smiling.

"You're sweet," she said softly, "but it wasn't your fault. Please don't think that."

I looked into her brown eyes and found myself saying, "Ok."

She smiled. "Good."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to Mira's office we went right in. Mira was sitting at a desk and was staring at her computer. But she looked away from it when she heard us come in.

Even though Lucy was hurt, her eyes were sparkling. "NALU~" she said in a singsong voice.

What the hell is she talking about? Whatever, I need to get Luce looked at. "Mira, Lucy hurt her head while we were playing volleyball, can you give her a once over?" I asked her.

She nodded immediately and gestured to one of the cots while saying, "Put her over there."

I helped her sit up there while Mira got out a small flashlight and walked back over to us. She held a finger in front of Lucy's face and said, "Keep your eyes on my finger."

Lucy did as she said and didn't move as Mira shined the flashlight in her face. When she was finished she looked at me. "Her pupil response is kind of slow so I want her to stay her and rest until the end of class. So you're free to go Mr. Dragneel."

"Are you sure?" I asked, uncertainty filling me. Lucy's hurt, should I really leave her here?

I felt a tap on my arm and turned to find her staring at me. "I'll be fine Natsu, go back to class. I'm just gonna take a nap," she said with a smile.

She did look kinda tired. Even though I wasn't all ok with it I said, "Alright, see ya later Lucy."

I walked back to gym class with my mind nowhere except on Lucy. And for some reason, the spot on my cheek where she kissed me was still warm.

~Gray~  
After the idiot left to go take Lucy to Mira, Elfman rounded on Evergreen. "It's not manly to hit your friends in the face with a ball!" he said loudly.

Evergreen got in his face. "You think I meant to do that? And for the last time SHUT UP ABOUT THAT MANLY CRAP!" she yelled.

"You're just saying that cause you're not manly!"

"Of COURSE I'm not cause I'm a WOMAN!"

"That's no excuse!"

"It's the PERFECT excuse!"

"Enough," Jellal said, his voice low and threatening. Elfman and Evergreen immediately shut up and I don't blame them. If he wanted to, Jellal could be as terrifying as Erza.

Gildarts cleared his throat. "Since two of our teammates are missing just use the rest of this time as free time," he declared.

Fine by me. I went and grabbed a basketball and went to one of the hoops. Alzack joined me and we had a fun game with just the two of us.

I saw that Gajeel was just sitting down looking bored, Jellal pulled out a book, Bixlow was chatting with Evergreen, Elfman was talking to Gildarts, and Juvia was bouncing a soccer ball on her knees. I don't know why but I found myself staring at her. She seemed completely focused on what she was doing, her eyes never leaving the ball for a second. I also noticed how pretty she was. Her blue hair was to her back, and her face was concentrated cutely on her task. 

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Gildarts say Natsu's name. "Yo Natsu! What's the deal with Lucy?"

Natsu walked up to him and something I couldn't quite hear. Gildarts nodded at him and Natsu said down on one of the benches and just stared at the floor. Huh, I wonder how Lucy was. After all, she is like my little sister.

I walked over to Natsu. "Yo, Natsu. What's the deal with Lucy?"

He didn't even look up when he responded. "She just needs some rest and she'll be fine."

I have him a confused look. "What's the deal with you? You're acting like you got detention.

He stood up with a "whatever" and walked away to one of the hoops. Damn, he didn't even try to insult me. He must be really worried about Lucy to be acting like this.

"Gray," a voice said behind me. I turned and saw it was Juvia. "Is Natsu ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, he's just a little worried about Lucy," I told her. Her face went really red and she looked away from me.

I was gonna ask why but then she cleared it up. "Uh...um, Gray? Y-Your clothes," she stuttered out.

I cursed and look down to find I was only in my pants. I hurriedly grabbed my shirt off the floor and put it on. "Sorry," I muttered to her.

"It's alright," she said softly.

I looked at her and saw her blue eyes staring at me. For some reason, they captivated me. There was some kind of emotion in her kind eyes that I couldn't quite make out though.

I realized I was staring so I quickly looked away as I felt my face heating up. Why was I acting this way?

The bell chose to rang at that moment, signaling the end of school. I saw Natsu make a mad dash to the door and quickly left. Probably to check on Lucy.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Gray," Juvia said.

I looked back at her. "Yeah...yeah you too," I replied back to her.

She turned and walked away from me and I found myself looking at her as she left. I quickly shook my head. Dammit, get it together. What the hell is going on with me?

 **  
Gray: Can you knock it off with the prologues now?  
Juvia: Yes, I really want to see how the story progresses.  
Me: Yeah yeah I know. This is the last Prologue.  
Natsu: Finally!  
Lucy: Don't be rude! Ms. Author is doing her best.  
Gajeel: Well her best ain't good enough.  
Me: DO YOU WANT TO BE WRITTEN OUT OF EXISTENCE!? IF NOT THEN SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME WRITE!  
All: Aye Sir!**


	4. The Texts

~Erza~  
It was time to head home since we just finished the student council meeting. Levy was the treasurer, Cana was our publicist, Lucy was our secretary, Jellal was our Vice President, and everyone else were support staff.

I stopped at my locker to put some things away when I got a really creepy feeling. I looked around but no one was there. I began to feel uneasy so I hurried to put my stuff away. Nothing makes me feel this way. NOTHING.

I quickly left the school and started walking to my favorite bakery. Since it was both near the school and my house it was very convenient. I walked in and heard the usual bell that tells them they have a customer.

The man who ran the place came out. When he saw me his face split into a grin. "Hello Erza! Another strawberry cake?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Of course," I answered him. He went to the back of his store. His strawberry cakes are the best. Just thinking about them fills my heart with joy. Oh, how I cannot wait to go home and quickly devour it! I'm having trouble not to drool.

He came back and handed me my package. "Here you are Miss Scarlet! That'll be 30J please," he said nicely.

I handed them over and I finally got my hands on my cake. I left the shop and quickly hurried in the direction of my home. I live with Juvia since we both lost our parents at a young age and she's probably waiting up for me.

As I walked up to the door I got that creepy feeling again, but this time more intense. My hand paused on the doorknob as I scanned my surroundings, but I didn't see anything. But that doesn't mean there's nothing there. Trying to ignore the feeling I quickly went inside.

"Is that you Erza?" I heard Juvia call from our shared bedroom.

"Yes it's me," I called back. Our house is just one bedroom, one bath, a small kitchen and a living room. The kitchen isn't so small that it's considered cramped, it's actually really comfy with a counter we eat at. The living room isn't big but it isn't small either. And in our room there's two twin beds,one with blue sheets and one with red sheets, and two desks. For me and Juvia, this house is just fine.

I set the cake on the coffee table and went to our room. Juvia was sitting at her desk and was finishing her homework. When she heard me come in she turned around and smiled. "Did you get your cake?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes. Do you want some?"I ask her.

She gave a mock gasp. "Oh my gosh. Erza Scarlet is asking me to share her strawberry cake? The world is ending!" she proclaimed sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha very funny," I said dryly. "Do you want some or not?"

She chuckled as she stood up and stretched. "Yes, I would very much like some," she said through a yawn.

"Follow me," I said as I turned and headed back towards the living room. As we ate and laughed about school things, the presence that freaked me out was slowly erased from my memory.

~Gajeel~  
Jeez, today was really annoying. I really wanted to stay in and sleep today but something told me I needed to get my ass up and go to school. I just went through the motions and hardly paid attention in school.

Except for when Levy showed up talking about doing extra shit. I don't know why but that girl just gets under my skin, no matter what she does. As I got home I noticed my cat Pantherlily, A.K.A Lily, sitting on the couch.

"Oi, Lily, you're in my spot," I grumbled as I took my shoes off. As if he could understand me, he moved out of the way.

"Wise choice," I mumbled. I sat down and turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels. I landed on one that was showing a cool action flick so I kept it there.

For some unknown reason, my gut has been feeling uneasy. Kinda like the feeling you get when you think you're being watched but I looked around on my way home and didn't see anything. Must've been my imagination.

~Jellal~  
I share an apartment with both Natsu and Gray. You'd think that it'll turn out disastrous but things are fine. I think they think that I'm just as scary as Erza although I haven't got a clue as to why.

I'm a nice person.

When I got home, I found out that both of them were already there, since they left for home as soon as the last bell rang at school. They were sitting in front of the TV arguing about something and for some reason, Natsu had Happy, our blue cat, in his lap.

"I'm not watching that bastard!"

"Oh yeah? Well, like hell I'd watch that!"

"What's wrong with my movie!?

"It's like you! It's dumb as a bag of rocks!"

"You're gonna regret saying that!"

"I find that hard to believe shithead!"

I cleared my throat and they both turned to look at me. The anger on their faces was quickly replaced by false smiles. "Oh hey there Jellal, didn't see hear you come in," Gray said nervously.

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you guys fighting about?" I asked them in a low voice.

Natsu forced out a chuckle and clutched Happy closer to him. The cat just stared up at me with big eyes. "We-we're not fighting, we're just having a small disagreement about a movie. Right Gray?" he asked his friend.

Gray nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah! Just a small disagreement."

I went and sat on the couch behind them. "Well, I feel like watching this one." I said while picking up a DVD. "Then we'll have to go to sleep since we have school in the morning."

"But-" they started to say something but I have them a look that got them saying, "Aye sir!"

We put the movie on and began watching it. More than once I saw them both glancing at me with a look akin to fear. I don't know why they would do that though.

I'm such a nice person.

~Levy~  
The student council meeting was fun. I got to talk to most of my friends and I got to do some math too. I don't care if you think that makes me a nerd; nerds run the world bitches.

My parents were probably waiting for me to get home so I hurried on my way. Something was making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up but I couldn't discern what it was. Every few minutes I'd take a look around to see if there was anything near me, but I'd see nothing.

When I got home, I went straight to my room while shouting, "I'M HOME!"

I plopped my stuff down at the edge of my bed and then went to my desk to start my homework. Everything was fine, I smelled dinner cooking, my homework was almost done, and it wasn't even 8:00 yet.

As soon as I was done, I set my pencil down and stretched my limbs. My body was a little stiff from being in one place for too long. But as I stood up, the window in my room was forced open with a bang. Wind was flowing throughout my room and I struggled to get the window closed again. When I did manage to close it again, I made sure that it was locked.

I sighed and laid on my bed for a second. I didn't remember any wind on my walk home, especially as strong as that. A person would notice that type of thing. I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen tonight, and I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

I was shook out of my thoughts when I heard my mom calling me to dinner. As I hurried downstairs, the smell of her delicious cooking wiped all worrisome thoughts from my head...for now.

~Wendy~  
I just got off the phone with Romeo. He's my closest friend and, as fate would have it, my biggest crush. Our teacher assigned us as partners for the upcoming English project so I called him to see if we can work on it tomorrow. Lucy's really good at English and reading stuff so I'm hoping she could help us out in the future.

I heard the door open and Lucy's voice rang out. "I'm home Wendy!" she yelled. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I jogged to the living room to meet her. I'm so happy she's in my life. She's like a mom, a sister, and a best friend all rolled up into one person.

When I stepped into the room I saw her face light up in joy. I hurried over to her and wrapped her up in a hug. "I'm glad you're home Lucy," I said to her.

She gave a chuckle as she hugged me back. "Likewise," she said softly.

When I let her go she headed to the kitchen and started taking stuff out for dinner. "What're you going to make?" I asked her.

"Just some chicken," was her reply. "Make sure to fill up Carla's food bowl alright?"

"Ok," I said back to her. Carla is my white-haired cat who I've had ever since Lucy's parents adopted me all those years ago. When Lucy said I was allowed to move in with her she said I could bring Carla too. I was so happy that I could keep my family together. 

I got out the bowl and filled it up with the food she likes. After a few minutes she came from the room I share with Lucy. Even for a cat her moves are graceful, as if she's trying to act proper. After that I went into the living room and pulled out my homework. I was almost done, I just had the assignment Lucy said she'd help me with.

"The food is ready!" Lucy called from the kitchen. I went in there and saw a good looking piece of chicken on a plate meant for me. There was also some type of veggie on the plate as well. Lucy was always stressing about having vegetables with every meal.

"Here," Lucy said as she handed me my plate, "we can eat in the living room so I can help you with your homework."

"Okay," I said happily. I grabbed the plate and went into the living room with Lucy right behind me. But, as I set my plate on the coffee table next to my homework, I felt a chill that made the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand up. I gave an involuntary shudder.

"You felt it too?" I heard Lucy asked behind me. I turned around to see her with a disturbed look on her face .

I nodded. "Yes, but it's probably just a draft," I said convincingly, although I don't know if I was trying to convince her or myself.

Lucy nodded while saying, "Yeah, you're probably right. Now, let's see that homework." In a matter of minutes I completely forgotten about the feeling.

~Midnight, Erza~  
I woke up to my phone dinging, saying I got a text message. I groaned and tried to block out the sound but it didn't work. Across the room I heard Juvia's phone go off too and her waking up. Sighing because I know I've lost the battle for sleep I sat up, grabbed my phone, and checked my messages.

And that's where it got creepy.

 **Text Message:**  
~ **To:** Erza~  
~ **From:** Unknown~  
~ **Subject:** IMPORTANT~  
Go to the school right now! There's no time to discuss just get your ass over there!

I frowned. What the hell?

"What is this?" I heard Juvia say on her side of the room. I looked over at her to see she was staring at her phone with a look of confusion.

"You got the text too?" I asked her.

"Yes, but what does this mean?"

"I don't know but it sounds important. Let's go."

"Really? But's in the middle of the night."

"It doesn't matter. Let's go."

~Natsu~  
My phone chimed. Dammit, who's texting me this late at night? But then I heard Grays voice in the next room say, "What the hell?"

I sat up and took a look at my phone. What I saw both confused me and scared me—but only a little.

 **Text Message:**  
~ **To:** Natsu~  
~ **From:** Unknown~  
~ **Subject:** IMPORTANT~  
Go to the school right now! There's no time to discuss just get your ass over there! P.S, make sure to bring your cat.

What the hell? Who sent this? Just then, Gray crashed into my room. I glared at him as I said, "I didn't hear you knock stripper."

"Shut up idiot! Take a look at this," he said while shoving his phone in my face. I saw that he got the exact same text message I did.

"I just got that same text," I told him.

"Seriously!? What the hell is going on here?" Gray said in frustration. Jellal then came into the room.

"Hey guys, the strangest thing just happened," he started to say but me and Gray cut him off.

"You got a text saying to go to the school and bring Happy?" we said simultaneously. His eyes widened and I showed him my phone.

"Oh. Ok then let's go," he said as he turned around.

Me and Gray looked at each other. "WHAT!?"

~Gajeel~  
Fuck school. If I wanna stay up watching movies then I'm gonna stay up watching movies. I just put on a new one when my phones buzzed. I checked to see what it was and found some bullshit.

 **Text Message:**  
~ **To:** Gajeel~  
~ **From:** Unknown~  
~ **Subject:** IMPORTANT~  
Go to the school right now! There's no time to discuss just get your ass over there! P.S, make sure to bring your cat.

Huh? What fucking hell is this? Who'd have the nerve to text me like this? I'm gonna go...and bring Lily too. But not because the text said so.

I want him to be there for when I kick the ass of whoever sent this.

~Romeo~  
I couldn't sleep. I was trying to come up with ideas to impress Wendy. I've had this crush on her since I first laid eyes on her. I was really excited when our teacher assigned us as partners for the project. I checked my clock and it read 12:00.

Dang it, I've been up all night. Right as I was about to head to bed my phone chimed with a text message. I picked it up to see who it was from but I came across something bizarre.

 **Text Message:**  
~ **To:** Romeo~  
~ **From:** Unknown~  
~ **Subject:** IMPORTANT~  
Go to the school right now! There's no time to discuss just get your ass over there!

Maybe it was from Wendy, or even Natsu. Whoever it was seemed frantic so I quietly slipped out of my house and went in the direction of the school.

~Levy~  
I was having an amazing dream. Everybody was happy and had boyfriends but, for some reason I couldn't remember who mine was. I woke up to the sound of my phone going off with a text.

Groaning, I sat up and reached over to grab it off my nightstand. Thinking it was from Lucy or Erza, I checked to see what they would want, only to be shocked about what it said.

 **Text Message:**  
~ **To:** Levy~  
~ **From:** Unknown~  
~ **Subject:** IMPORTANT~  
Go to the school right now! There's no time to discuss just get your ass over there!

Whoa! What's going on? Who sent this? It rounded urgent but...sneaking out? I've never done that before! But this person could be in trouble. Oh gosh, what should I do? In the end I decided that it was worth the risk, and got my clothes on.

Quietly as I possibly could, I went downstairs and snuck out the door.

~Lucy~  
My phone woke me up with its chiming. Damn, I really wanted to get as much sleep as I could since I have to not only go to school, but go to work afterwards. I got up to grab it so it wouldn't wake Wendy but I heard her phone go off as well. Strange, maybe it's a group text from Erza. I grabbed my phone and looked at the message.

But it wasn't from Erza.

 **Text Message:**  
~ **To:** Lucy~  
~ **From:** Unknown~  
~ **Subject:** IMPORTANT~  
Go to the school right now! There's no time to discuss just get your ass over there! P.S, make sure to bring your cat.

What? Who sent this? I wondered if this was a prank but something told me that it wasn't.

"Lucy? Did you get a text too?" I heard Wendy ask. I looked over to her to see she was sitting up and holding her phone.

"Yes," I answered her.

"Who would've sent this? And why would they want us to bring Carla?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure, but I have this gut feeling that we should go," I told her.

She nodded. "I know what you mean, we should start getting dressed," she answered.

I quickly got dressed and made my way downstairs to wait in the living room for Wendy to come out. I can't believe that we're going to school so early in the morning. Whoever this is better have a good reason for calling us out this late.

"Ok, I'm ready," Wendy said coming into the room. 

I smiled at her. "Alright, let's go," I said to her.

 **Me: Alright are you satisfied now?  
Erza: Quite. Things are getting interesting.  
Gajeel: Why the hell would you make them ask us to bring our cats?  
Natsu: Yeah that's kinda weird.  
Me: All will be revealed in due time.  
Gray: That sounded creepy as hell.  
Levy: He's kinda right Ms. Author.  
Me: You know what? Just keep your opinions to yourselves and wait to see what happens. Got it!?**


	5. At The School

~Gray~  
When me, Jellal, and that idiot got to the school, we were surprised that the doors were still unlocked. That only fueled our suspicion about the whole ordeal. Why would someone want to meet us here of all places? And _why_ do they want to meet us? What was so special about us three?

I looked over at Jellal and saw that he was looking around the hall as we walked in. Natsu was holding Happy and was also looking around. We went inside the cafeteria and saw that it was as empty was the hallway we came out of.

"Whoa, you think there might still be food here?" Natsu asked excitedly.

I gave him a look. "Seriously? We're here for an important reason and all you can think about is food? And why would there still be food here idiot!" I yelled at him.

He scowled at me. "It wasn't a dumb question stripper!" he yelled back.

I became mad then. "What the hell did you'd just call me?!" I yelled at him as I got in his face.

"Pretty sure you heard me ya bastard!"

"You know what, if you're so hungry how 'bout I give you a knuckle sandwich dumbass!"

"Like hell you can!"

"Watch and learn!"

"I hope you boys aren't fighting," an angry yet familiar voice called out. We all turned and saw Erza, along with Juvia.

"Erza? What are you and Juvia doing here?" Jellal asked her.

"Both of us got some weird text message saying how important is was that we came here as soon as possible," she answered.

We all gasped. "You too?" Natsu asked incredulously.

Juvia gave a tiny frown that I found kinda adorable. Wait...what the hell? Why did I think that? And when did I start using the word **adorable**?! "What do you mean Natsu," she asked.

"Well, we all got a text like that too. Except ours said to bring Happy along," Natsu said as he held up our cat. For some reason Happy seemed to enjoy being held like a Lion King baby.

"What?" Erza asked furiously. "I swear, if this is someone's idea of a prank I'm gonna tear them a new one when I get my hands on them!"

I couldn't help but wince and I saw Natsu do the same. Hearing what Erza had in store for the person responsible made me almost feel sorry for the poor bastard...almost.

"Let's see if there's anyone else here," I suggested. If the text was sent to Erza and Juvia, it could've been sent to others too.

Erza nodded her head and said, "Good idea Gray, remind me to treat you to some strawberry cake when this is over. Let's check the gathering space first."

We all agreed with that and started over there. Why did Juvia have to get that text? If this turns out to be dangerous, I don't want her anywhere near here. Wait a second, why would I think that? Well, I know why I would, but why just her? Why not Erza or any of my other friends?

We arrived at the gathering space and started looking around. Other than some wrappers from the Junior High's lunch earlier today there was nothing else here. I was about to call it quits when I heard a voice. "What are you guys doing here?"

I whirled around, as did everyone else, and saw that Levy was standing there with a shocked look on her face. "Levy?" I heard Juvia ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I asked you first but I'll still answer. I got a text from a number I didn't recognize and it said—" she started to say but we all cut her off.

"To come to the school right now because it was important," we all said in unison.

Levy furrowed her brow in confusion. "How did you...oh wait, you got the same text didn't you?" she asked us.

"Yes," Erza answered her.

"Except ours said to bring our cat," Natsu said as he held up Happy. Can he please stop holding Happy like that?

"Why would they say to bring your cat?" Levy asked in confusion.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Maybe the person who sent it would explain all of this," he suggested.

"I guess..." Levy said but I can tell that she wasn't so sure.

"You gotta be kidding me," a new voice said behind us. "What the fuck are you idiots doing here?"

Unfortunately, I recognized that voice and apparently Levy did too because her face went slightly pink. I turned around and asked, "What the hell are you doing here, Gajeel? And since when do you have a cat?"

Gajeel was standing there with a scowl, as per usual, but this time he had a black cat on his shoulder. Kinda hard imagining Gajeel with a cat.

A dog, sure. But a cat? Never crossed my mind.

"I'm here cause some stupid text told me to come and bring my cat. Why are you people here?"

"Same reason as you are," Erza answered.

"Jeez, what the hell is going on?" Gajeel asked tiredly.

"That's what we're aiming to find out. How about we check the pool next?" Jellal imputed.

Juvia smiled. "Excellent idea Jellal," she said warmly and Jellal smiled back at her. I felt a pang in my chest during their exchange. I looked away and saw Erza look disappointingly over at them. Why would she...oh wait. Does our Student Council President have a crush on our Vice President? Oh, this is too good.

If she wasn't a demon sent from hell to personally ensure our demise, I'd totally make fun of her.

"Ok guys, let's get a move on," Levy said. We all moved in the direction of the indoor pool. Our school has a swim team, hence why we have a pool room. I remembered that Juvia was on the team.

Behind me I could hear Levy and Gajeel arguing:

"Why can't I hold him?"

"Because you can't!"

"Not even for a few minutes?"

"No!"

"But he seems to like me!"

"I don't care! He's my cat and I'm gonna - oi Lily! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Yay! He jumped into my arms! I told you he likes me!"

"Whatever."

Damn they sound like an old married couple. We finally got to the door that led to the pool and went inside. It was kinda humid in here and I'm guessing it's cause of the water. The school keeps it warm so people aren't swimming in ice cold water.

"GRAY!" I heard Erza yell, and that's a pretty good way to snap someone out of their thoughts.

I looked at her in fear and said, "W-W-What?" Dammit, I stuttered.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Your clothes," she said venomously.

I looked down and saw I was in nothing but my boxers. Shit! I scrambled around for my clothes and put them back on. How do I not notice this thing?

"I thought I heard a familiar voice screaming," said someone from the door. We turned and saw it was Romeo.

"Romeo? What are you doing here this late at night?" Levy asked him.

The kid rolled his eyes. "Probably the same reason you are. You all got a text saying it was important to come here right?" he asked in a bored tone.

I like this kid, he's seems like the straight forward type.

"That is correct," Erza affirmed.

"Me and Gajeel's text said to bring our cats too," Natsu said holding Happy up...again. Seriously dude, enough with holding him like that!

"Well, did you guys find out anything?" Romeo asked us.

We all shook our heads as Erza said, "Not so far. I was thinking that we'd check the auditorium next, there might be something there."

Romeo nodded. "Alright then. Lead the way," he said as he stepped aside. We all stepped past him and into the hallway. He walked with Natsu and they struck up a conversation that I couldn't care to listen to. Our school is pretty big since it houses not only high schoolers, but the junior high as well. The hallways are long, the classrooms are big, and each major room, like the cafeteria or the pool room or the auditorium, are larger than normal.

When we got there we saw nothing unusual. The high ceiling, the big stage, the seats...there wasn't anything out of the ordinary here.

But then we heard a voice...again. "Natsu? Levy?"

We all turned, again, and saw Lucy and Wendy stepping out from behind some seats in the back.

"Lucy? What are you and Wendy doing here?" Natsu asked her. I was surprised to hear the idiot sound genuinely concerned. Well, they are best friends.

"Well, uh, me and Wendy got a text saying it was important for us to come here," Lucy answered him.

"It also said to bring our cat," Wendy imputed. Unlike Natsu, all she did was look down at the white cat in her arms.

"You too?" Natsu asked.

Lucy furrowed her brow and Wendy asked, "What do you mean Natsu? Did you guys get the same text message?"

"Yeah, we did." Romeo said as he stepped forward, "Except ours didn't say anything about a cat."

"What? What's going on here?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Erza stated. "Let's go over what we know so far; One, we know someone sent each of us a text message."

"Two, they told us to meet in the school," Jellal said.

"Three, whoever this is said it was of utmost importance that we come," Levy stated.

"So where does that leave us," I asked.

Instead of a normal reply however, I got a scream. It was guttural, pained, and it was coming from Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled and went straight to her side. "What happened? What's the matter?" he asked frantically.

I saw it a second before everyone else did. Her right hand started to glow brightly as if there was a flashlight under her skin. She was clutching it to her chest and was sobbing uncontrollably.

I heard another scream, but it was coming from Wendy this time. She was touching her right shoulder as she collapsed to the ground.

"WENDY!" Romeo yelled as he ran to her. He dropped to his knees and was trying to calm her down. A spot on her right shoulder was glowing, just like Lucy's hand. What the hell is happening!?

I heard more screams and saw the other girls on the ground in pain as well. Levy was on her stomach so I was able to see her left shoulder blade glowing as well. Erza was on her knees with a pained look on her face while clutching a spot on her left arm which was also glowing. And, to my horror, Juvia was on her back and was clutching her left leg, which was glowing in one place too.

"LEVY!"

"ERZA!"

"JUVIA!"

Me, Gajeel, and Jellal all shouted their names and quickly ran to their sides. I don't know about the other two but Juvia was crying like her life depended on it. I couldn't stand to see her like that. She shouldn't be crying, she should be smiling and laughing.

I heard a yell behind me but it sounded masculine. I turned and saw, to my astonishment, that it came from Natsu. He was twitching on the ground next to Lucy, who I noticed had passed out. He was clutching a spot on his right shoulder and, like the others, it was glowing. Romeo was like that too. Wendy had passed out from the pain and now he was totally focused on a spot on his left shoulder that glowing.

I turned back to Juvia and noticed that she passed out too. And a second later, a huge wave of pain hit me, causing me to fall to my back. A spot on my chest was glowing and that's where the pain seemed to be originating. It felt like I was being shot a thousand times with small bullets all at once.

I tried to look around me and saw that both Gajeel and Jellal were collapsed on the ground too. Gajeel's arm was glowing like Romeo's and Jellal's right arm was glowing similar to Erza.

The pain is unbearable. I just want it to stop. Finally, my body seemed to get the message and allowed me to pass out. But just before I lost consciousness a single thought was running through my head. What the hell is going on?!


	6. Confusion

~Natsu~  
My eyes snap open. I'm lying on my back and my arms are thrown out to my sides. I hear people groaning around me as I sit up. A dull ache on the part of my arm that connects to my shoulder reminded me of everything that happened before I passed out. I stood up and looked around...and noticed that everyone has changed. Not physically, but their outfits had, which is the strangest part.

Gray's clothes has changed to a simple white buttoned-up shirt with black pants. He also wore some weird necklace around his neck, shape like a sword with a stone in it.

Juvia was wearing some weird blue and white fur dress with slits up the sides and a russian-style hat on her head.

Erza, for some reason, was wearing armor instead of a shirt, and a blue skirt with a light brown belt. She had armored gloves that went up to her elbows and dark blue navy boots.

Jellal, like Gray, had changed into simple clothes, consisting of a black sleeveless shirt and blue pants

Levy, oddly enough, was wearing an orange short dress outlined in had detachable orange sleeves with a yellow headband on.

Gajeel was also wearing a simple outfit, a sleeveless black shirt and white pants.

Romeo was wearing some weird red waistcoat that didn't have any sleeves and had green pants on. Around his neck was an orange scarf.

Wendy had on a red jacket with a yellow ribbon tied at the front. Instead of the pants she had on earlier, she now had on a black skirt.

Whoa. How the hell did they get these clothes on?

"Dude, what the hell are you wearing?" Gray asked as he looked at me.

"What?" I frowned and looked down at myself to find that my outfit changed too.

I was wearing a weird waistcoat that only had one sleeve going down my left arm. My sweatpants had changed into strange white pants and I had a white scarf around my neck with a scale pattern. 

"Whoa, how the hell did I get into this?" I asked out loud.

"Same here," Jellal said in confusion.

"What's going on Natsu?" I heard Lucy ask behind me. I turned around and saw that her outfit has changed too.

She was the only girl here, other than Wendy, who had a semi-normal attire on. She had on a purple shirt that showed some of her stomach and light blue shorts held up with a brown belt. But weirdly enough, on her belt was what looked like a brown cylinder-like object and a pouch that seemed to be holding something put I can't tell what.

"Whoa Lucy, you look great," I murmured without thinking.

Her cheeks turned pink a little as she smiled. "T-Thank you Natsu," she said quietly. I turned around as I heard Erza begin to speak.

"What in the name of all that's strawberry happened to us?" she demanded fiercely.

"I have absolutely no idea," Levy admitted.

"Hey guys, check this out," Lucy said as she stepped up to stand next to me. She held out her hand, the one she was clutching to her chest in pain before she passed out. I gasped in surprise at what she showed me as did everyone else. On her hand was a weird pink symbol that kinda looked like a fairy.

"Where did that come from?" Wendy asked nervously.

Levy suddenly gasped. "Everyone, check the spot where your skin was glowing before you passed out. I have a feeling that you'll have a mark just like Lucy's," she declared confidently.

I saw Juvia look at her leg. She gasped and said, "I have one too! Except mine is blue."

Everyone then began checking themselves for symbols in the places where their skin was glowing and in pain. Gray had a dark blue one on his right chest, Erza had a light blue one on her left arm, Jellal had a dark red one on his right arm, Levy had an orange one on her back, Gajeel had a black one on his left shoulder, Wendy had a light blue one on her right shoulder, and Romeo had a red one on his left shoulder.

I felt cool fingers brush against my right shoulder and looked over to see Lucy looking at it with a thoughtful expression on her face. "What is it Lucy?" I asked her.

"Yours is right here," she said softly. I looked closer at where her fingers were and saw that she was right. Mine was red like Romeo's but slightly bigger. 

"Whoa," I said quietly. How did someone brand us without everyone knowing? This is crazy!

"This is crazy!" Stripper said, echoing my thoughts. "Who the hell branded us and changed our clothes when we were passed out? And how come some of us have on regular clothes and the rest of you are wearing things that would look right at a comic book convention?"

"This is very creepy," Wendy said fearfully.

"Aye sir! This is really weird!"

"You said it," I replied back.

Then, I realized something. "Wait a minute. Who said that?" I asked. Everybody's eyes widened as they looked around.

"Down here Natsu!" the voice said again. I looked down and saw Happy sitting near my leg. I crouched down and said, "Wow, I must be going crazy if I'm thinking that my cat spoke to me."

I nearly shit myself when he talked backed. "You are crazy Natsu! But not about this!" he said enthusiastically.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I scrambled backwards. Everyone else did too.

"Since when can our cat talk!?" Gray screamed.

Happy scratched his head. "I've always been talking but this is the first time you've been able to understood what I was saying," he said, as if it was obvious.

"For goodness sake tomcat, you're scaring them half to death," a female voice called out. The voice seemed to be coming from Wendy and Lucy's cat. Oh don't tell me...

"Carla? Did you just speak just now?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Of course I did child. It shouldn't come as such a shock to you since the tomcat was able to," the white cat—Carla—said. Strangely enough, what she said kinda made sense.

"Ok, just to clarify, everybody else can see the cats talking as if they were humans right?" Juvia asked nervously. We all nodded at her statement.

Gajeel looked at his cat. "Can you talk too?" he asked gruffly. It didn't say anything and for a moment, I thought at least there was one sane thing going on. But my hopes were crushed when it said, "Yep, pretty much."

Jeez, did I pass out somewhere and started having hallucinations? 'Cause this all sounds like something from a TV show. Although, this kind of thing seems too crazy for TV too.

"Ok everyone relax," Erza said. Sadly, no one listened to her and a deadly aura started to surround her body.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" she yelled menacingly. Everybody quickly shut their mouths and trembled a little at the sound of her voice.

"Waahh! Natsu, she's scary!" Happy said as he flew up to my shoulder with white fluffly-looking wings. Wait...HE FLEW!?

"You can fly too!?" I yelled.

He patted my shoulder. "Yes. Now be quiet Natsu, cause I think Erza's trying to talk," he said naturally, as if he was telling me the weather.

"Thank you Happy. I'd offer you some strawberry cake but I think you'd like fish better," Erza said with a slight smile.

Happy squealed and flew to her shoulder. "Oh thank you Erza! You're so nice!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. Kiss up.

"How about we search the school and see if we can't come up with some answers?" Jellal said quickly.

"Good idea," Lucy said quickly. We were all heading towards the doors when we heard an explosion coming from the stage. On instinct, I grabbed Lucy and pulled her to the ground with me, putting myself in front of her and shielding her from the explosion and the smoke that followed.

Most of it disappeared but there was still a big cloud of it condensed on the stage. As the smoke cleared I took a look around. Jellal had his arms around Erza and she has holding Happy to her chest. Gajeel was holding Levy to his chest and Panther Lily was still in her arms. Romeo had an arm thrown in front of Wendy, who was clutching Carla to her, and Gray had his arms wrapped tightly around Juvia. And all of them were crouched down, like Lucy and I.

I looked down at Lucy and saw that she was looking kinda scared...and you can't really blame her. "You ok Lucy?" I asked her.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks for the save Natsu."

"No problem."

I helped her stand and everyone else was standing up too. We all looked towards the stage, were the explosion came from and the smoke was clearing. The stage wasn't empty anymore though, there were four people standing there, all with creepy grins on their faces. What was even more creepy was the fact that one of them seemed to be carrying a scythe.

"Who the hell are you people?" Gajeel asked threateningly.

The guy with the scythe just smiled. "I don't have to answer you. All you gotta know, is that Erigor The Reaper is gonna be collecting your souls," he said as he laughed.


	7. Powers

~Lucy~  
Erigor The Reaper? Is that what his name is supposed to be? He does have a scythe. But how was he able to get a real one? I get somehow acquiring a gun, or a knife because those things are sold in stores. But a scythe? A real one, like in movies and stuff? Where did he get it?

"Erigor The Reaper? Is that what you are called?" Erza asked him.

The man grinned. "That's right. You know why they call me that?" he asked with malice in his tone.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Let me guess: you have a murderous personality?" he said sarcastically.

The man laughed. "You poor, annoying flies, trapped without even realizing it," he said with a sneer. "You still don't get the situation you're in. Let me demonstrate."

He then did something I never expected.

He flew. Unlike Happy, which I'm still trying to get used to, he didn't grow wings. He just...flew.

"Whoa," Romeo said. "How is he doing it? Is it some type of wire mechanism?"

"Idiots," one of the guys on the stage said, "Haven't you realized by now that he's using magic?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. Well, he is, but now he's talking nonsense. Magic? Seriously? That's the best he could come up with?

"Magic doesn't exist asshole," Gray said angrily.

The guy calling himself Erigor The Reaper simply laughed...again. Why does he like laughing so much?

"If magic doesn't exist," he said creepily, "then how could I do THIS!?"

He held out hand towards me and, before I could do more than flinch back in shock, yelled, "Storm Shed!"

A glowing purple circle appeared in front of his hand before something shot from it...straight towards me. I didn't have time to move or react. I heard Wendy, Levy, Gray, and Natsu all shout my name before it slammed into me.

You know much a bad paper cut hurts? The really bad ones that happen under your nails? Well, imagine that feeling over every inch of your exposed skin. I felt my skin pulse in pain in time to my heartbeat, the intensity of the pain causing me to cry out.

The force of his attack lifted me slightly and I slammed into the wall behind me, my head colliding harshly against the hard material of the wall. My consciousness started slipping and the last thing I heard and felt was everybody shouting my name and warm arms wrap around me as I fell.

~Erza~  
How did he do that? He said some weird words and then some kind of projectile was shot at Lucy that slammed her into the wall! Luckily, Natsu was able to catch her before she fell but she was unconscious. I'm betting she hit her head.

"Lucy! Hey, Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu said frantically. I've never seen him so nervous or distraught before. It's obvious to anyone with eyes how much she means to him.

I heard Wendy starting to cry. I looked at her and saw that she was covering her mouth with both hands with tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at Lucy. Besides Natsu and Gray, Wendy was closest to Lucy.

Seeing her like this must be really hard for her.

"Guys! She's bleeding!" Natsu shouted worriedly. Seriously!? I looked closer at her and saw she has little cuts all over her. What did he do to her!?

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Gray yelled at the man - the one calling himself Erigor.

He laughed. "You're the one that said that magic doesn't exist, so all I did was prove to you that it does. I use 'wind magic' and what I shot at that girl were blades made of wind," he said confidently.

"It...it was my fault?" Gray whispered. Poor Gray. Lucy's like a little sister to him so thinking it was his fault must be killing him.

"No, Gray," I said sternly, "you didn't do this. This stupid psychopath did. Do not think for a SECOND that you did this. Get me?"

He looked at me before he inclined his head. I'm gonna take that as a yes, otherwise I'm gonna have to beat the answer into him.

"BASTARD!" Natsu yelled at the man. He was glaring at him with so much hate that I'm surprised Erigor didn't flinch.

"HAHAHAHA! What're you gonna do now you pesky little flies?! My three friends use magic as well so how you gonna survive this?" He laughed suddenly, the sound causing the hair at the back of my neck to stand up. "Tell you what, we'll give you ten minutes to run and hide before I send one of them after you. Better run!" he yelled out, laughing that maniacal laugh of his.

To prove his point he shot out a jet of wind above us that cracked the wall and caused dust to rain down. We all dashed into the hallway, Natsu carry Lucy over his shoulder.

"Where the fuck do we go!?" Gajeel yelled. I got everyone's attention and motioned for them to follow me. I ran down the hall as fast as I could and a glance behind me showed everyone else were doing the same.

I led them back to the pool room and ushered everyone inside quietly. As soon as the last person entered the room, I shut the door quietly and locked it.

"Ok," Gray said as he clutched his hair in apparent panic, "Just to clarify, those four crazy people can all use magic and in ten minutes he's gonna send one of them after us? And Erigor hurt Lucy with some type of wind magic?"

"That's what it seems like," Jellal said sadly.

"Do we have magic?" Romeo asked hesitantly. He was met by silence as his words sunk in.

Do we have magic? I'll admit that I've been getting a strange feeling in my stomach since I woke up but I thought that was just fear. Is it possible that we have magic as well? But if we do have magic, how come we've never noticed before?

If we do, what kind of magic do I have? Hell, what type of magic does everybody have?

"Guys it's been 3 minutes," Levy said worriedly.

I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. Dammit, I have no idea what to do! I hate feeling so powerless, and they've already hurt my friend.

I glanced over at Natsu and saw that he had shifted Lucy from his shoulder and to his arms, kneeling down on the ground. Wendy walked up to them, grabbed Lucy's right hand with both her own, and held it to her face as she cried. It was saddening to watch really.

Wendy had nobody else. Lucy was all she had. Sure, we're all close friends and treat each other like family, but still. Wendy had Lucy before she had anyone else. Not being able to help the girl who has been with her for most of her life must be filling her with sadness. I looked away from this, it was a private moment and not meant to be publicized.

"Hey, what the hell is happening?!" Gajeel whispered-shouted. I turned to him to see he was staring in the direction of Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy. I turned back towards them and almost shouted in shock.

There was a green light surrounding Wendy's hands. It soon grew until it covered Lucy's entire body in its green hue. What? Is Wendy doing that?

"What's happening?" Levy said worryingly as she stepped forward.

But Natsu shook his head. "Wait a sec Levy. This light seems to be helping her," he said.

It is? Open closer inspection I saw that he was right. Her cuts were disappearing and the slight bump on her head seemed to shrink until it disappeared all together. The light then retreated back to Wendy's hands and totally dispersed.

As I was about to say something about the bizarre event, I heard Lucy groan. She was blinking her eyes open and Natsu helped her sit up. "Natsu? What's going on?" she asked groggily.

Natsu smiled, an honest, relief-filled smile, and said, "It's kinda a long story. I'm just glad you're awake."

"Yeah, you and me both," she mumbled. Wendy let out a sob and tackle her in a hug. Even though Lucy was most likely still confused about what had happened, she wrapped Wendy up in a tight hug and waited until she stopped shaking.

Natsu helped Lucy stand up and led her away from the rest of us, presumably to tell Lucy all that has happened. Wendy was looking at Lucy with an obvious look of relief on her face.

"Ok kid, what the hell did you do and how the hell did you do it?" Gajeel demanded.

Wendy looked back at us. "To be honest I have no idea. I was just wishing that all of her injuries will heal and then that green light appeared," she admitted.

"Remember when our skins were glowing with these weird brands?" Jellal asked after a moment, pointing to the mark on his arm. "Maybe they did something to our bodies and gave us weird abilities. And if they did give us these...magical abilities, then Wendy might have some kind of healing ability."

Us? Having magic? As much as it seemed crazy, the idea of having magic is exciting to say the least. I wonder what kind of power I would have?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Levy's voice. "Guys, it's been 8 minutes," she said worryingly. Dammit, I have no idea what we're supposed to do. Natsu and Lucy had rejoined us in time to hear what Levy said.

"Wait, I smell something," Natsu said suddenly.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's your upper lip Salamander," he said sarcastically. "But in case you hadn't noticed, a freak show is hunting us down and trying to kill us with 'magic powers'"

Natsu shook his head. "I'm being serious pincushion." - Ignoring Gajeel's glare for the nickname - "I smell something getting closer to us on that side of the pool," he said, pointing to the only other door that was on the other side of the room.

Normally, I'd call him on his shit, but his tone suggested that he's deadly serious. Another indicator that he's serious? He unconsciously moved closer to Lucy.

Maybe a couple seconds later, the door Natsu was pointing to burst open, the force was so great that the door flew off its hinges and fell into the pool. Standing in the doorway was one of the men that was on the stage in the auditorium. Now that he was closer to us, I could tell that he was probably only a couple years older than us. He had spiky black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and dark eyes that seemed like endless pools of darkness.

The man smirked when he saw us. "Well well, looks like you pesky little flies are in here after all. Allow me to introduce myself." He gave a sarcastic bow. "The name is Kageyama, and I use shadow magic, meaning I can manipulate my shadow into anything I want. If I want to, I could even become my own shadow or disappear into one if yours," he said with a creepy grin.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Sure diarrhea," he said in a dismissive tone.

"Kageyama! My name is Kageyama!" he said angrily. He sighed again before his smirk came back. "You know what? Doesn't matter, cause I'm gonna wipe you from existence. And I'll start with you, the one who doesn't believe in magic!" he shouted as he glared at Gray.

He placed his hand on the wall behind him and said, "Knuckle Shadow!"

His shadow seemed to have left his body and transferred to the wall. It raced around the perimeter of the room before it stopped behind us. It came out of the wall and formed the shape of 3 knuckles that were headed straight for Gray. It was so fast that he didn't have time to move.

But someone else did. "Gray!" Juvia screamed out, running towards him and pushing him out the way. However, she wasn't able to get away as quickly and took the hit. I watched in shock as she was propelled into the pool. She wasn't moving and begun to sink further into the water.

"JUVIA!" Gray screamed. He looked as if he was about to jumped in and get her himself when we were all surrounded by Kageyama's shadow. It made itself into tiny knives pointing at each and every one of us.

"Nah ah ah! Make one move and you're all done for," he said nastily. He then began to laugh so sadistically that he even put goosebumps on my arms.

What are we to do? We need to help Juvia! She could've hit her head and passed out. My friend could be drowning right now and I was powerless to do anything about it. Please...someone, help Juvia!

Then the water exploded.

Maybe exploded is the wrong word.

Just imagine the water shooting straight up all of a sudden and it raining down on you. I heard Kageyama yell out in shock but, more importantly, I heard a voice I recognize all too well.

"Water Slicer!"

I heard something slam against the wall on the other side, but I wasn't able to see what. Luckily, the water was starting to clear, but what I saw as the water dispersed was shocking. And maybe a little cool too. Juvia was standing on the surface of the pool as though it was made of concrete. I looked past her and saw Kageyama unconscious on the floor near a suspicious-looking dent in the wall. I looked back at Juvia and saw that she was wearing a shocked expression.

"Juvia," Gray said in awe, "how'd you do that?"


	8. Water and Ice

~Juvia~  
I don't know what happened. That Kageyama person suddenly had his shadow attack Gray and I acted as if on instinct. I pushed him out the way and in the process got knocked into the pool. I got hit in the head before I went into the water so I was dazed for a second.

When I came to my senses I noticed two things: 1) My eyes were open but the chlorine wasn't hurting them. And 2) I was breathing. I was _breathing_ while in _water_! How is this possible? Last time I checked I didn't have any gills!

I heard Gray scream my name above me and figured that he and the others were in trouble. I was still sinking in the water which wasn't surprising since it's twelve feet deep. I didn't know what to do. How should I help? Someone, please give me an answer!

'Kick your leg out' a voice inside my head said. Strangely, it sounded like my own. Well, I didn't have any other ideas so I did as the the voice - me - said and instantly shot to the surface.

My acceleration was so fast that it caused the water to seemingly explode. Another shocking fact was that I was standing on the water. I was standing...on...the water. How am I doing this?

With water still raining down around me I saw that I was facing Kageyama. His face was contorted in shock as he stared at me but it was quickly replaced by an expression anger as he raised his hands towards me, probably for another attack.

The words 'Water Slicer' flashed across my mind. Without thinking, I slashed my hand through the air and shouted them out as if my life depended on it...which it probably did, "Water Slicer!"

Blades of water shot from me and slammed into him. He flew into the wall with a yell and was knocked unconscious. Wow, did I do that?

I turned back in the direction of my friends. The water was dispersing and I was finally able to see them. They had their arms or hands covering their faces but they lowered them a second after I turned to them. Shock was the only emotion I could distinguish on their faces as they looked at me, then to Kageyama, then back to me.

"Juvia," I heard Gray say as if he was astonished and not terrified, "how'd you do that?"

I just shook my head. "I don't know," I whispered brokenly. What's happening to me? I suddenly fell through the water. Maybe I can only stand on it for a short period of time or something. I was still able to breathe the water so I guess there's a good thing, because my legs and arms all of a sudden feel heavy and my body was tired. I was so tired.

I felt the water shift around me, as if someone jumped in. A second later, powerful arms surrounded me and hauled me to the surface. My head broke the water and I heard someone gasp for air behind me.

"Are you ok Juvia?" the person asked me. To my shock - and secret joy - this person turned out to be Gray.

"Yes.." I tried to speak but my voice came out garbled and slow. I felt Gray starting to swim and he pulled my along with him. My eyes were heavy with exhaustion..

"Here, pull her up," Gray said to someone. Hands grabbed me under my arms and hauled me out the water. My head felt heavy, as if I was still underwater, and my eyes were clogged. I was set on the ground and my head was rested against something soft but I couldn't tell what it was. I really wanted to go to sleep.

"Wendy," I heard Levy say, "do you think you can try and heal Juvia like you did with Lucy? She has a bump on her head and a bruise seems to be forming on her cheek. Maybe if you imagine them disappearing or fading away like you did with Lucy it'll help her too."

"I'll give it a shot," I heard her say. "But I don't actually know what I'm doing so please don't expect anything."

"We won't," someone else said. Lucy? I couldn't tell. I'm...so tired.

I felt myself starting to slip into unconsciousness. I didn't mind since it'll allow me to rest. I wanted, no, needed it right now. I was about to submit myself to the darkness when I felt a strange warmth. It started at my head and slowly spread throughout my entire body. I was still tired but not as much as before.

I pried my eyes open to see that Wendy was on her knees next to me with her hands outstretched towards my head. Just like with Lucy, there was a strange green glow emanating from her hands but this time, the light remained in her hands. The pounding headache I didn't notice until now was disappearing. The light faded away from her hands and I was able to keep my eyes open without much effort now.

I sat up quickly. I was only vaguely tired and was able to move my arms without feeling sluggish. "Juvia, you alright?," I heard Gray ask behind me.

I turned my head and saw he was sitting behind me on his knees. I put two and two together and figured that his lap was the thing my head was rested on. "Yes, I am alright now," I answered him honestly.

"What you did was so cool!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Indeed," Wendy and Lucy's cat Carla spoke up. I was still kind of getting used to the cats talking. "But, how did you do it?" she asked.

I felt surprised. They weren't afraid of me? "You guys aren't scared of me?" I asked in shock.

"Why would we be? It's like Jellal said, these brands seemed to have given us powers of some sort," Lucy said. "Yours and Wendy's are the only ones we've seen so far. Wendy has some sort of healing power...but what's yours?"

I tried to get up but my legs felt like jelly so Gray put my arm around his shoulders and helped me stand. I sent a smile of appreciation his way and addressed everybody. "I think my power has something to with water. While I was in the pool, I was able to breathe normally," I explained.

"Seriously? You were able to breathe the water?" Erza asked in shock. Everyone else were shocked too.

"Yes," I said. "Also, while I was sinking, a voice in my head told me to kick my leg out. It sort of sounded like my own, as crazy as that sounds. I did as it said and I shot to the surface, causing the water to act like that. Somehow, I was standing on the water facing Kageyama. As he was about to attack me, I heard two words flash across my mind—"

"Water Slicer," Levy said in realization.

I nodded. "Yes, I said that while slashing through the air with my hand, as if on instinct. The next thing I know, blades of water shot out from me and hit him. He flew into the wall and was knocked unconscious. And, well, you guys know the rest," I said.

"Wow, that's kinda cool rain woman," Gajeel said to me. I smiled at him.

"Aye! You're really cool Juvia!" Natsu's cat Happy said. He then looked at Natsu. "Why can't you do anything? I thought you were supposed to be cool Natsu!" he complained.

I heard Gray laugh as Natsu shouted, "Shaddup Happy!"

"Well now, isn't this fun to watch," a voice called out. We all looked towards the sound and saw Kageyama standing up, although he did look a little banged up. He deserved it though.

"You surprised me, but it won't happen again," he snarled at me. He held out his hand and once again shouted, "Knuckle Shadow!"

Someone pushed me down before the attack hit me. I looked up and saw Gray being thrown into the wall behind me. It looked painful as he slid down. "Ow, dammit!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Gray are you alright?" Lucy said worryingly.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"That's what you get for getting in the way you annoying little fly! Now just stay back while I get rid of this girl," he said angrily as he turned back to me, his eyes showing a bit of insanity.

The room started growing cold, as if we were standing in a meat locker. I shivered and rubbed my hands along my arms to try and preserve some heat. I could see my breath coming out in smoke in front of me. What's going on? Is Kageyama doing this?

"You're not gonna touch her," Gray said, walking forward. He seemed pretty pissed off from where I was on the ground. His face was contorted in rage and his fist were clenched tightly. If he wasn't my friend, I'd seriously consider him a threat - and if he didn't take his shirt off.

But, the strange thing is, he didn't seem affected by the cold. He didn't even seem to realize it, as if the pool room was its regular temperature. I looked over at the pool and saw that the water was crystallizing slightly. My friends were shivering, their teeth chattering and their breath materializing in front of them as they breathed. Levy, Wendy, and Lucy were holding the cats, and everybody else were rubbing their arms like I was. All...except Natsu that is. He wasn't showing any sign of being cold whatsoever.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me?" he asked mockingly. Gray's face showed surprise for a split second before he slammed his right fist into his left hand and shouted, "Ice-Make: Lance!"

He shoved his hands forward as he said the last part and from his hands shot out ice. Not regular looking ice though. This kind seems to be more pure and was shaped as many lances. They flew towards Kageyama and he once again slammed into the wall and slumped down.

The cold immediately disappeared and the temperature turned back to normal. Gray was staring at his hands in shock and we all stared at him. In all actuality, I thought that it looked pretty cool.

"Hey Natsu, look at diarrhea! He's starting to glow!" Happy said pointing his paw at Kageyama. We looked over and saw that he was right. His body was starting to glow and little by little he started disappearing, until he was completely gone.

"Okay seriously guys, what is going on?" Levy asked nervously.


	9. Celestial Findings

~Gray~  
Damn, how the hell did I do that? First off, that Kageyama bastard was trying to hurt Juvia again and that really, _really_ pissed me off. I pushed her down and took the hit instead. It felt like five Elfman's taking a swing at me all at once, plus adding on the fact that I was thrown into the wall made my body ache and I hit my head.

"Ow dammit!" I hissed through my teeth as I slid down the wall.

"Gray are you alright?" I heard Lucy ask worryingly.

"I'll be fine," I answered her.

"That's what you get for getting in the way you annoying little fly! Now, just stay over there while I get rid of this girl," he said angrily as he looked back at Juvia.

Alright, this spiky-headed, dead-man walking, _bastard_ is really grating my nerves. "You're not gonna touch her," I said to him as I walked forward.

I vaguely remember being able to see his breath for some reason but I was beyond caring. This man said he'd kill Juvia and I couldn't let that happen. I don't know why I'd get this mad though. I mean, sure, I care about Juvia's wellbeing but to get this worked up over it? Not even Erza or Lucy are acting this way, and out of all the girls, Juvia are closest to those two. I would say that they're just scared but Erza NEVER gets scared of anything so I know what I'm feeling isn't normal.

I had to do something, I couldn't just let him hurt her again. But what could I do? Maybe Jellal was right and these brands did give us magic powers of sort but I don't know what mine is yet. How can I help her!?

"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me?" he asked me mockingly. Damn, I hate this guy. But then, an image flashed across my mind. I saw myself standing in a weird stance, with my right hand made into a fist, slammed against the palm of my left hand. I saw myself pushing both hands forward and yelling 'Ice-Make: Lance!'

The image was only on my mind for a second but it provided me with enough detail to figure out my next move. I didn't know what else to do so I did what I saw myself doing in my mind.

I slammed my right fist into the palm of my left hand and pushed them forward while yelling, "Ice-Make: Lance!"

To my surprise, three spear-looking things made of ice had shot out from my hands and slammed into Kageyama. I saw a look of shock and pain cross his face before he slammed into the wall.

I looked at my hands. How the hell did I do that? Ice _literally_ came out of my hands. Is that my magic?

"Hey Natsu, look at diarrhea! He's starting to glow!" I heard Happy say. What? I looked up at Kageyama and saw that he actually was glowing. His whole body was shining a gold color and he seemed to be coming transparent until he disappeared completely. The only indication that he was here at all would be all the damage to the poolroom.

"Okay seriously guys, what is going on?" Levy asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Erza admitted.

"By the way Gray, how did you do that?" Wendy asked me. I turned around to face her, but she went red in the face and looked away from me. I wonder why?

My answer came with a punch to my head. A punch that powerful could only mean Erza. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" I asked her furiously.

She glared at me and I'm pretty sure that look could curdle milk and wilt flowers. "Put a shirt on you fool!" she hissed at me.

I looked down and just now realized that my shirt was missing. I let out a slew of curses as I put it back on that had Carla glare at me and Lucy cover Wendy's ears.

"So stripper, how the hell did you kill that guy?" Natsu asked me. The sound of his voice got me irritated and I got in his face.

"What the hell you call me!?"

"You deaf now, asshole!?

"I dare you to say that again, dumbass!"

"And what if I do!?"

I was gonna say something else but a cold voice interrupted. "You guys aren't fighting, are you?" It asked. I'd know that voice anywhere and the look on Natsu's face showed that he was just as scared as I was.

We simultaneously threw an arm each other and turned to the owner of the voice. "No, of course not! We're just being best friends! Right Natsu?" I said nervously. Please don't kill us.

"Aye sir!" he answered quickly.

Jellal smiled. "Good. Now, I'm sure Wendy asked you a question Gray," he said to me.

I quickly let go of Natsu and stood up straight. "Yeah, about that, I have no definite answer on how I did it. It was kinda like what Juvia described, except in my mind I actually saw myself do it. I didn't know what else to do so I did what I saw and the next thing I know, some sort of ice shot out from my hands," I explained to them.

"You're saying that it was in your mind?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, but don't ask me where it came from 'because I have no idea," I told her.

"It also got kinda cold in here too," Romeo put in.

"It did?" I said in shock. "I didn't notice."

"Me either," Natsu admitted. Natsu didn't either? How come?

"That aside, it's strange how you and Juvia see these things inside of your mind," Lucy commented thoughtfully.

"Did you see anything in yours, kid?" Gajeel asked Wendy.

She shook her head. "No, I think my power, whatever it is, is activated by emotions. When I healed Lucy and Juvia, both times I felt scared and worry for them. I imagined and wished for the injuries to go away and my power activated. I never saw anything in my mind though," she said.

"We must move. This idiot's friends may come looking for us if he doesn't come back," Erza said.

"Good idea. How about the library?" Levy suggested.

"That's actually a good idea. The library is big and has three floors so it's a good place to hide," Lucy said.

"Alright then let's be off. Stick together and move quickly and quietly while I lead. Everybody got it?" Erza asked. We all nodded our heads at her to show we understood and made our way out of the poolroom. We hurried on our way to the library, which was actually farther away from the auditorium...away from those freaks. In what seemed like a matter of minutes we entered through the library doors. We went up to the third floor and sat in the chairs surrounding the tables there.

"Ok let's recap," Erza said. As per usual, she gets straight down to business but, in this case, I'm actually glad for it.

"Alright. Well, for one thing, there are four creeps who are trying to kill us with magic of some sort," Jellal said.

"Make that three creeps. Don't forget I got rid of one," I reminded him.

"Right. And it seems like Wendy, Juvia, and Gray have discovered the powers these weird brands gave us," Romeo put in.

"It seems I have powers that deal with water, Wendy has something that deals with healing, and Gray's power has something to do with ice," Juvia said.

"You know, your powers kind of represents your personality in a way," Levy said.

We all looked over at her. What did she mean? "What do you mean Levy?" Lucy asked her.

"Well," she said, "your powers seem to represent your person in a way. Wendy, you've always wanted to help people and now you've got healing magic. You're on the swim team Juvia, and now you have some type of water magic. And Gray, you always have this 'cool' personality, plus in your free time you play ice hockey. So, like I stated before, I think your magic matches your personality."

"Wow, I never thought about it like that," Erza said thoughtfully. Me neither, but I guess once you think about it, it kinda make sense.

"Wow! What kinda power do you think I have?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Whatever is the most destructive," Jellal said dryly.

Natsu glared at him and I managed to hold in my laugh. For a moment, I forgot about being hunted.

~Gajeel~  
If what the shrimp said was right, then our magic represent ourselves. Then what would mine be? The power to shut people who annoy me the hell up? If anybody had that power, that would solve most of the worlds problems.

"I wonder what mine would be?" Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Well, don't you like constellations?" Natsu asked after a moment. "You're always looking at astrology books."

Before she could say anything though, his cat spoke up. "Oh wow Natsu! You said two big words! More than three syllables!" he said excitedly.

I burst out laughing along with everybody else as Natsu said, "Shaddup Happy!"

"But seriously," he said to bunny-girl, "don't you like things that deal with stars?"

"Well yeah, but what kind of magic could that translate to?" she asked.

"How about celestial magic?" Juvia suggested. "Some people in manga have them and that's about stars right?"

"I guess so," she replied back to her.

"Ok everyone enough chatter. We need to figure out what kind of magic we possess so we have a chance to fight back against those freaks," Erza said.

"Hey Lucy, I've been meaning to ask but what are those things on your belt?" Natsu asked her.

"I thought you knew this Natsu! They're called 'belt loops,'" Happy said.

"Be quiet tomcat, this is serious!" Carla hissed at him.

Bunny-girl took the things off her belt and placed them on the table. One was a pouch of some kind and the other thing just looked like a wooden cylinder.

"What's in the pouch?" Romeo said.

She grabbed it and snap it open. She stared with wide eyes at whatever the hell was inside.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza asked her.

"They're...they're gold keys," she said. Gold keys? The hell is that for?

"Gold keys? May I see one of them?" Jellal asked.

Lucy took one out and handed it to him. The key didn't look ordinary, I can tell you that much. It wasn't thin and had a fat end on one side and a weird-shaped thing on the other. Jellal turned it over in his hands and stared at it intently.

"Hey guys, it has a Zodiac symbol on it," Jellal said suddenly.

"So, my magic does have something to do with the stars?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Which Zodiac symbol is it, Jellal?" Wendy asked him.

"I think it's Virgo, the maiden," he said. "Do any of your other keys have symbols on them?"

In response to his question she pulled them all out and set them on the table. "Everyone choose one and take a look," she said.

Everybody grabbed one and took a look at it. I think mine is Sagittarius, The Archer.

"I got Aries, The Ram," Juvia announced.

"Mine is Cancer, The Crab," Gray said.

"I think mine is Gemini, The Twins," Erza said.

"The symbol I got is Taurus, The Golden Bull," Romeo said.

"I have Scorpio, The Scorpion," Wendy said.

"I have Capricorn, The Sea Goat," Levy announced.

"I got Sagittarius, the Archer," I told them.

"This is either Leo, The Lion, or is a weird keychain," Natsu said while squinting at it.

We all sweat dropped. Dumbass.

"And I have Aquarius, The Water Bearer," Lucy said.

"Aren't there supposed to be twelve Zodiacs though?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm missing two," Lucy answered. We gave her back her keys and she put them back inside the pouch and secured it back on her belt.

"So what's this thing?" Natsu asked while picking up the wooden cylinder. He gave it to Lucy and she gazed at it intently.

After a few minutes she shook her head. "I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Try moving it around," Erza suggested.

"What's that gonna do?" she asked her.

"Just do it!" Erza said sternly. I saw Lucy cower in fear for a second for she did as she was told. Smart girl.

She raised the cylinder above her head and brought it down quickly. Now, I've seen some crazy shit today, but I think this one takes the cake. The end facing us opened fast, so fast I'm sure that not everyone caught it, and out shot something weird.

It looked like a creepy and weird blue substance and had an orange-white light surrounding the entire thing. Whatever it was seemed to be at least 5 ft long but I could be wrong.

"Whoa, what is that thing," Natsu said in surprise.

"Fleuve D'étoiles," Lucy whispered.

"How'd you know that?" Wendy asked in awe.

"I...I-I don't know. The word just popped into my mind," she explained.

"That word means 'River of Stars' in French," Levy said.

Wow, I guess her magic _does_ involve the stars somehow. But what about the keys?

"Found you," a new voice called out. We all whirled around and saw one of the guys that was on the stage leaning against one of the bookshelves. How come we didn't notice him?

Natsu sniffed the air. "You have a weird scent," he declared. "It smells foul."

His scent? This just got creepy.

"I didn't expect you little annoyances to have gotten the hang of your powers yet," he said. "So, who took out Kageyama?"

Gray stepped forward. "That would be me," he snarled.

The guy smirked. "Huh, so the Ice-Make mage took him out. Well, you won't be so lucky this time," he said viciously. Did he just say 'Ice-Make mage'?

"What is your name?" Erza demanded.

Still smirking he said, "My name is Rayule. And before you ask what my magic is, why don't I show you?"

He held out one hand and I noticed he had black bands on each finger. They started unraveling and they shot out at us. We all managed to dodge them to some degree. I saw Natsu push Lucyl towards the railing and out of the way and he himself simply leapt into the air. Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and jumped out the way. Jellal and Erza dropped to the floor to dodge it and Levy, Wendy, and Romeo grabbed the cats and dove under the table. I myself just moved at the last second.

Rayule laughed. "Wow! That was actually fun! But you," he said pointing at Lucy, "I can't allow you to figure out your power. Goodbye."

He shot out another barrage of black bands at her. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he tried to get to her but he was too late.

The bands hit the ground at her feet and caused her to lose her balance. She fell against the railing and began to topple over. Natsu tried to reach her but Rayule attack him, forcing Natsu to jump away...away from Lucy.

We all watched in horror as she fell over, her scream reverberating through our skulls.


	10. Iron Script

~Levy~

"Wow! That was actually fun. But you," the man - Rayule - said pointing at Lucy, "I can't allow you to figure out your power. Goodbye."

I watched in fear as he forced my best friend to lose her balance and she fell against the railing, before falling over. Natsu tried desperately to reach for her but Rayule attacked him and forced him away. Lucy fell over the side with a scream.

"NO! LUCY" I screamed as I tried to reach the railing to where she fell. But Rayule sent an attack towards me, and the only reason I was able to avoid it was because someone pulled me out of the way. I realized later that the person was Gajeel.

"No Lucy!" Juvia yelled.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried out.

I saw that Natsu had a horrified look on his face as he stared toward the railing.

"No..." he whispered. I've never heard him sound so broken and so lost. His hands were shaking slightly and, even though I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who noticed, his lips trembled a little. I haven't noticed before now but I had tears streaming down my face, as well was all the other girls. Even Erza had one trailing down her cheek. Lucy...

But something happened next that caused all of us to stare in shock. A blue substance wrapped in an orange-white light reached up and wrapped around the railing. Wait, that looked like Lucy's Fleuve D'etoiles. I let out a gasp and unconsciously took a step forward. Please, let what I'm thinking be true.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out hesitantly. There was silence for a moment. And then, the remarkable happened. We saw Lucy's hand grab the railing and her haul herself up and over. When she was on her feet she yanked her weapon away from the railing and rushed over to us.

Natsu was the first to meet her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank God you're okay," he said, relief obvious in his voice.

We all surrounded them in hugs and the phrase 'I'm so glad you're okay' was said more than once. The enormous weight that was on my chest lifted and I noticed I was able to breathe easier. My best friend was alive. She was safe.

"Well, isn't this nice. What a happy reunion," Rayule said sarcastically. We all looked towards him and instantly backed up to where we were originally standing, Natsu pushing Lucy behind him as he glared at the man. In all honesty, in the moment of finding out that Lucy was okay, I had totally forgotten that he was there.

"Looks like your attack failed," Gray said to him.

He laughed and said, "I guess so. Tell me girl, how'd you survive the fall?"

"Her name is Lucy you bastard," Natsu spit at the man.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. How'd you survive?" he asked Lucy.

She bit her lip before saying, "I didn't actually hit the ground. As I was falling, I grabbed my Fleuve D'etoiles, as if on instinct, and whipped it upward towards the railing. It flung upwards and wrapped itself around the banister and I pulled on it to stop my descent. I then climbed it up to the top and climbed over. That was it."

The man stared at her before letting out a roar of laughter. "HAHAHA! Wow, I wouldn't have guessed that you'd grasped it that quickly. Hey, as a reward for not being a complete and utter moron, I'll tell you some things that you have the right to know. For example, that thing you carry, is a whip that only celestial mages can use," he said to her.

"A celestial mage? Is that what Lucy is?" I asked him. A whip? Is that its general name?

He sent me a glare that made me flinch and Gajeel glared back at him with equal vigor. Nonetheless he answered my question. "Yes, she is. Your shirtless friend over there is what they would call a Ice-Make Mage because he is able to mold ice to whatever he wants. That pretty blue-haired chick is a water mage because she has the ability to use and control water. And that young girl over there has a rare magic," he said.

"What do you mean 'rare magic'?" Lucy asked skeptically. "I thought she has healing magic."

"That is true, but that is not her only ability. Her magic does involve healing but the true name of it is dragon-slaying magic."

"Dragon-slaying magic?" Erza said. "That exists?"

"Well, Erza, it is a type of magic and we've all seen people use magic today," I said hesitantly. I was only trying to explain things to her but I wouldn't want to be one of the receiving ends of her glares.

To my surprise however, she merely nodded and turned back to Rayule. "Alright. Any other news then?" she asked with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

He smiled sadistically and said, "Nah, I think that I'll get back to destroying you now." He held out his hand and shot out more black bands at us.

Gray moved quickly in front of everyone and did the stance he did back in the pool room. But, instead of saying 'Ice-Make: Lance' he shouted out, "Ice-Make: Shield!"

A huge sheet of ice formed a type of wall in front us and blocked his attack. It also prevented him from getting to us as well.

"Whoa, that was really cool Elsa," Natus said in awe. And it might've been a tender moment if he hadn't referenced 'Frozen' but, to each his own I guess.

"Aye! You're awesome Gray!" Happy said excitedly from Romeo's arms . He then turned to Natsu. "Come on Natsu, you need to start doing something! My respect for you is starting to disappear!" he complained.

"ENOUGH HAPPY!" Natsu said dangerously.

"Whaa! Romeo, Natsu's scary!" Happy said fearfully while shrinking back into Romeo's body.

"If you haven't noticed, we're kind of in the middle of a battle here!" Jellal said threateningly. Everybody quieted after that.

"Everyone, head towards the gathering space. This ice barrier should hold him off for a little while and we'll have more room to move once we're out there," Erza stated.

She didn't need to tell me twice or anyone else apparently. We all ran across the room to the other side and practically threw ourselves down the stairs. We rushed out the door and ran down the hallway and reached outside.

"Alright! Everyone spread out! If we're clumped together it would make it easier for him to take us out," Jellal said hurriedly. In some ways, he is just like Erza. We all did as we said and spread out, everyone with one other person. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on how you look at it, everyone was matched with an opposite gender.

"Gray, how did you know how to do that?" Juvia asked.

"Well, that guy said I'm an Ice-make mage because I can mold ice to whatever I want. So I thought I'd try and make a shield," he said in an obvious tone. Yeah, like we'd know the answer to that.

"Very good," I heard Rayule call out, "I never would've thought that you annoyances would start to get the hang of your magic. But it doesn't matter, because I'm still gonna kill you!"

Where is he? I can't tell where he is! Does he have some sort of invisible power or is he just really good at hiding?

"LEVY! Watch out!"I heard Lucy scream. I turned around and saw that Rayule had aimed an attack at me. Time seemed to slow down as it traveled towards me. What can I do? Wait, what is this image in my head? This is what Juvia and Gray had described happened to them! No time to think about it, I just did what I saw. I held my hand out in front of me with my point and middle fingers raised and slashed the air in front of me while shouting, "Solid Script: Cut!"

The word 'cut' appeared in front of me in big and bold and black in color. It rushed towards the attack and, like the word says, it cut right through it. I stared at the place where my so called 'magic' had negated his in shock. Wow, that's what I saw in my head. So this is my magic?

"Whoa," I heard Gajeel say next to me. "That was pretty impressive shrimp."

I blushed upon hearing those words, despite the circumstances.

"That was awesome! How'd you do that Levy?" Lucy asked me.

"Same way Gray and Juvia did I guess," I answered.

"YOU WON'T DODGE ME THIS TIME!" Rayule yelled out. He came into view and shot another attack at me, but this time it was faster. Time didn't slow down for me this time and it felt like my whole body was frozen. I couldn't use my magic, let alone jump out the way. I'm scared! Someone, please help me!

Right when it was about to hit me, someone wrapped their hand around my arm and yanked me out the way. Even though I was safe I ended up stumbling and falling to my knees. I looked up up at the person who saved me in surprise.

"Gajeel?" I asked in shock. He was the one who saved me?

"Get out of my way! I'm taking that girl down! No one makes a full out of me!" Rayule screamed. He was starting to looked deranged. Y'know, when all the bad guys have that crazy look in their eyes that says 'steer clear, I'm freaking crazy'?

"Ain't gonna happen," Gajeel said in a low voice. They way he was talking to him made him seem dangerous but, for some reason, I felt completely safe.

"Then you'll die along with her!" Rayule yelled with a hint of lunacy in his voice. As he drew his hand back for an attack Gajeel swung his fist forward. At first I didn't see the point because they were 10 feet apart. How the heck would he reach him from all the way over here?

My question was answered soon enough. See, when Gajeel swung his fist forward, it undergone a change. His fist changed composition and turned into what looked like a iron pole. It charged at Rayule, slammed into his stomach, and knocked him into the wall behind him. He slid down and slumped on his side, unconscious.

Whoa, that was pretty awesome.

"Wow, it looks like you've discovered your power Gajeel," Jellal commented.

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he said, "And what would that be? The ability to change my arm and hand into an iron pole? Yeah, that's so awesome."

He shouldn't have said that. A moment later he was on the ground with a bump on his head and an angry Erza towering above him. "There's no need to be an asshole! Jellal gave you a compliment. When someone gives you a compliment, it's tradition to say 'thank you'. Now, say it," she said threateningly.

I saw Gajeel gulp before he stuttered out, "Th-Thank you Jellal."

Jellal smiled, seemingly enjoying seeing him like that. "No problem," he said casually.

"Now that we got him off our back, how about we discuss your new powers?" Juvia inquired.

I smiled at her. "Sure, sounds exciting actually," I told her.

Gajeel merely grunted.

"Well, it looks like Levy has something called 'Solid Script'," Romeo said.

"Yeah, and then she said 'cut' right after that," Gray inputted.

"So, whatever word I say after 'Solid Script' comes to life?" I asked skeptically.

"Why don't you try doing it again? But this time try a different word," Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, go for it Levy," Natsu added on.

"Ok," I said nervously. I searched my mind for a word to use and came up with the perfect idea.

"Ok I got one! Everyone stand clear," I said excitedly. Everyone did as I said and backed at least 3 feet away from me.

I held out my hand like I did the first time. "Solid Script: Bullet!" I shouted while slashing the air. The word 'Bullet' appeared in front of me, but instead of flying forward through the air like the other one did, strange magic bullets shot from it and pummeled the wall. Once my attack was over, everyone stared at the piece of crumbling wall in shock and surprise.

"Oh My Gosh...that...was...AWESOME!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Truly remarkable Levy," Erza said appreciatively.

"Yes it was," Juvia commented.

"Aye! Your so cool Levy!" Happy said.

"Alright Gajeel, your turn," Jellal said as he turned to him.

But Gajeel shook his head. "Nope. Can't do it," he said. "I think my magic is like Wendy's. It's only activated by strong emotions and right now, I don't feel anything special."

"What? That's a load of-" Natsu started to say before Erza silenced him with a look.

"We don't have time for this. Let's just find another place to hide," she said in a tired voice. Can't argue with her there. We all followed her as we left the gathering space to hide once again.


End file.
